<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hari ini by harenate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169340">hari ini</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harenate/pseuds/harenate'>harenate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi (implied), Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harenate/pseuds/harenate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>.hari ini<br/>Itaru bunuh diri</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hari ini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>self indulgent. trigger warning: self-destructive behavior, self-harm, suicide.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.hari ini</p><p>Itaru bunuh diri.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.suatu hari</p><p>Pagi ini Itaru masih saja terbangun; pada waktu yang sama Chikage membangunkannya April lalu.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, masih bisa bangun? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.<em>suatu hari</em></p><p>Malam, di sebuah hotel. Itaru dipesan seorang klien. “Halo, Banri. Habis ditinggal pacarmu ya? Putus?”</p><p>
  <em> Sama sepertimu, Itaru? </em>
</p><p>Banri mengerutkan dahi, berjalan mendekatinya yang duduk di ujung tempat tidur. “Itaru-san ngapain deh di sini?”</p><p><em> Mana mungkin Banri diputus Tsumugi. Tsumugi baik, tidak seperti Chikage-san, tidak sepertimu </em>.</p><p>“Kerja,” Itaru terkikik, “sekarang aku kerja di bisnis Banri, loh.” Pelacuran. “Gimana,” Itaru melepas gaun tidur, berbaring di tengah kasur, membuka kaki, “mau dipuasin?”</p><p>.</p><p>“Banri, gimana rasanya selingkuh?</p><p>
  <em> Lebih ketat punyaku kan, Banri? Pilih aku?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> .suatu hari </em>
</p><p>Itaru menjambaki kepala, mengambil pisau, dan memotong rambutnya. Esok dia akan pergi ke salon; memangkas rambut agar tidak ada helai yang bisa diselipkan ke belakang telinga.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> .suatu hari </em>
</p><p>Itaru terbangun dari tidur pada waktu yang sama; membanting kepalanya ke ujung meja.</p><p>
  <em> Masih bisa bangun jug-- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> DIAM </em>
</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> .suatu hari </em>
</p><p>Itaru mengirim rekaman suara seks dirinya dan Banri ke Tsumugi.</p><p>Dua hari kemudian Banri menghajarnya tapi toh mereka melakukannya lagi.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> .suatu hari </em>
</p><p>Di jarinya terpasang cincin yang belum sempat Itaru berikan pada Chikage. Longgar, terlalu besar.</p><p>
  <em> Pernah terpikir alasan kau ditinggal Chikage-san? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tahu kan ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Berhenti tipu dirimu, Itaru. </em>
</p><p><em> Mungkin memang</em> <em>salahku.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> .</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> .suatu hari </em>
</p><p>Klien hari ini berbaring di sampingnya.</p><p>“Taruchiii, sebetulnya aku mau dipeluk sayang saja, tidak mau seks. Keberatan tidak?”</p><p>Itaru memeluknya.</p><p>“Taruchi tahu tidak, aku kan mau pesan jasa Yukishiro-san, tapi mahal sekali deh jasanya. Aku kan kadang lelah ya bekerja jadi ingin dipeluk sayang sambil cerita-cerita. Tapi, gapapa deh dengan Taruchi juga oke kok. Ayo tidur sebentar, Taruchi, kantong matamu tebal sekali.”</p><p>Dua minggu kemudian Itaru menghubungi Azuma.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> .suatu hari </em>
</p><p>“Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi Azuma-san.”</p><p>Sekali 'hai Itaru, hidupmu akhir-akhir ini berat, ya?' berakhir dengan pertahanan Itaru runtuh.</p><p>
  <em> Kenapa Chikage-san pergi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kenapa dia melampiaskan diri ke Banri. </em>
</p><p><em> Kenapa dia menyakiti Tsumugi</em>.</p><p>Azuma memeluknya sampai pagi.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> .suatu hari </em>
</p><p>Itaru membanting ponselnya. Menghancurkan konsol game-nya. Menghancurkan komputernya.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> .suatu hari </em>
</p><p>“Aku lelah sekali, Azuma-san.”</p><p>
  <em> Lemah sekali kau, Itaru. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> .hari ini </em>
</p><p>Itaru meletakkan sepasang cincin dalam kotak beludru, diletakkannya di meja sebelah tempat tidur.</p><p>
  <em> Untukmu saat pulang, Chikage-san.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> .hari ini </em>
</p><p>Itaru naik ke atap apartemen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Terima kasih @avocadofrappe @chigasakism tanpa kalian tidak akan ada fiksi ini.</p><p>Join server discord kami, karena kami butuh smut bukan angst. Kontak @_harenate @avocadofrappe @chigasakism di twitter, ok ok. Pls.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>